Feels
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Podía imaginar la carga que tenía el pecoso al tener esos sentimientos no correspondidos, él sabía por lo que él pasaba, pues estaba en la misma situación, lo único que los diferenciaba era que Todoroki no tenía el valor necesario para hablar de ello con esa persona, él era un cobarde. [TodoDeku] [One-shot]


Disclaimer: MHA y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Al pasar unos minutos se había preguntado en donde se encontraba Bakugo y Midoriya, pues era anormal que ellos dos no estuvieran en clase, y más aún cuando era al mismo tiempo. No solo él tenía esa duda, toda la clase estaba intrigada por ello, cosa que se resolvió al momento en el que escucharon una explosión en algún lugar del edificio. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su lugar, sin importar que Aizawa le reprendiera para que regresara. Podía imaginarse que era y es por esa razón que simplemente siguió sus impulsos.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba observando, Bakugo con el puño en el aire y acorralando al pecoso. Era en esos momentos donde la razón lo abandonaba, la sangre le hervía y hacia las cosas por instinto utilizando su quirk, importándole poco cualquier regaño. Apartó con eso al rubio, ganándose toda la atención de éste y de los profesores que se encontraban en el lugar, incluso de algunos estudiantes que estaban apreciando lo ocurrido. Los dos chicos, sin necesidad de palabras ni insultos, comenzaron una pelea ahí mismo; tantos sentimientos encontrados estaban implicados en ese momento, utilizando toda la fuerza que necesitaban para dejar inmovilizado al otro.

De eso no tuvieron mucho tiempo para decidir al ganador, pues los profesores intervinieron, Aizawa borrando el quirk de los chicos y utilizando aquello que llevaba en el cuello para simplemente hacerlos parar, incluso Midnight estuvo a nada de utilizar su quirk, como aquella vez del festival.

Decidió caminar por su propia cuenta a la oficina del director, ignorando los insultos que llegaban a salir de la boca del chico explosivo; por su bien era mejor ignorarlo, recobrar un poco de su auto control y atender debidamente a lo que el director fuera a decir, pues sabía que no podría escaparse de un buen castigo. De esta manera, salió antes que Bakugo.

Una vez puso un pie dentro del salón fue el centro de atención, avanzó hasta su lugar y abrió su libreta, dando a entender que no hablaría con nadie durante el resto de la clase, a excepción de Midoriya, pues le preguntó si quería que la acompañara de regreso a casa, aprovecharía entonces para preguntarle lo ocurrido. Las clases terminaron sin más, esperó a que ella se despidiera de Uraraka e Iida. Caminaron en silencio, un silencio incomodo, pues ninguno sabía cómo abordar el tema.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— Lo mejor sería preguntar directamente. Su tono de voz cargaba molestia, decepción y un poco de miedo por conocer la respuesta. Quizás muy en el fondo sabía lo que había llevado a los dos a esa pelea en el pasillo.

Se sintió aún más frustrado cuando él no respondía a su pregunta y se atrasó, más no le volvería a preguntar, no quería forzarlo. Así que decidió esperar, aun si tuvieran que llegar a la casa del chica en silencio. En algún momento detuvo su paso, escuchó las palabras del pecoso, cerró los puños y esperó.

_—Kacchan me rechazó._

—Si sabías que te rechazaría, ¿por qué lo hiciste?— Sintió como su corazón era estrujado por algo y nuevamente su enojo iba en aumento. Sin mirarlo, aguantando las ganas de tomarla por los brazos y preguntarle. Conteniendo su voz al grado de dolerle la garganta. Midoriya era de los chicos más fuertes y valientes que conocía, quizás eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Podía imaginar la carga que tenía el pecoso al tener esos sentimientos no correspondidos, él sabía por lo que él pasaba, pues estaba en la misma situación, lo único que los diferenciaba era que Todoroki no tenía el valor necesario para hablar de ello con esa persona, él era un cobarde.

Algo dentro de su pecho dio un vuelco, deshaciendo por completo el puño. Miró al chico, sorprendido por el hecho de la expresión que tenía en su rostro, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma y le partía el alma. Aquel rostro mostrando su dolor, tristeza, intentando mantenerse tranquilo, queriendo forzarse a sí mismo a sonreír. Quiso abrazarlo, pero contuvo sus ganas. Los segundos eran eternos, él quería decir algo, algo que Todoroki sabía, pero que quería escuchar, necesitaba hacerlo, quizás así podría dar también por perdida su causa.

La opresión de su pecho era cada vez más dolorosa después de escucharlo, llegando al grado de ser insoportable. Mantenía la calma, no se explicaba cómo. Poco a poco la voz de Midoriya se iba quebrando, se hacía más débil y se notaban cuanto quería llorar. Quizás el dolor que él sentía no se comparaba al del pecoso, al final probablemente los sentimientos entre los dos no podían ser igual, simplemente compartían el hecho de que tenían un amor que no sería correspondido, algo unilateral con lo que tendrían que cargar.

Fue entonces cuando el chico terminó por soltarle la mano y él no hizo nada para impedirlo, era en vano. El llanto del pecoso le dolía, ¿qué esperaba? Quería abrazarlo, acercarlo a él, demostrarle que estaría dispuesto a cuidar de él sin importar qué. No, él no tenía absolutamente nada de malo, él era un gran chico, compañero, amigo, se atrevería a decir que era perfecto. Odiaba a Bakugo por ser un imbécil con él, por no darse cuenta de lo que Midoriya era capaz de hacer por él.

Y finalmente, aquellas palabras lo destrozaban por dentro, y simplemente no podía pensar en algo más que una pregunta, "¿por qué?" ¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorado de él? No pudo contenerse más. Dio los mismo pasos que el de cabellos verdes se alejó y se dejó caer, quedando frente a él una vez más. Estiró sus brazos lo suficiente para poder alcanzarlo y abrazarlo, acercarlo a él. Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y no sabía la razón, ¿quizás era por la cercanía que había creado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él pecosa debía hacerse de menos por alguien que no la valoraba? Era lindo, inteligente, terco, amable… Era una infinidad de cosas que cualquiera fácilmente podía envidiar, sus palabras alcanzaban a cualquiera, nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que alguien podría ayudarlo con su problema y sin embargo, él llegó y rompió todas las cadenas que no lo dejaban avanzar.

—Midoriya… — Dejó que el chico llorara todo lo que quisiera, abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte, no lo quería dejar ir, el pecoso era especial para él, más que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes; él y su madre eran todo para Todoroki, por esa razón no quería que ninguno sufriera. En ese momento una nueva convicción se formó en su corazón, si ellos no podría estar juntos, entonces estaría ahí, apoyándolo, sin importar qué. Haría todo lo que fuera posible para verlo feliz.

El tiempo pasó a ser irrelevante, lo único importante era que el chico se desahogara. No pensó que él le devolvería el abrazo, era un abrazo fuerte, pero cálido. Quería que ese tiempo fuera eterno, pero poco a poco fue dejando de llorar. Una vez que Midoriya se calmó, se separó de él. Sintió un poco de frío en su pecho a causa de la humedad de las lágrimas que había derramado. Quiso verlo a los ojos, pero por alguna razón no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada, pensaba que de verlo por mucho tiempo se daría cuenta de lo que él sentía también.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando la chica le tocó la mejilla donde estaba parte de su cicatriz, ¿que sí dolía? Negó suavemente, ese dolor había desaparecido por completo y lo único que había dejado era un triste recuerdo, pero incluso ese recuerdo no dolía tanto ahora, gracias al chica que tenía al frente. Puso su mano sobre la de él con delicadeza, apartándolo de su rostro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Eso es lo que hacen los héroes, meterse en problemas—. Dijo con voz calmada. No sabía cómo él también se había llegado a calmar tan pronto, quizás lo único que había necesitado era un abrazo. Sonrió levemente cuando el contrarío se recargó sobre su pecho.

—Lo eres—. Confesó. Y con la mano que tenía desocupada acarició los verdes cabellos del pecoso gentilmente. No sólo era lindo, era precioso, quizás un poco más que Yaoyorozu.

Ese quizás debía ser algún día de buena suerte, ya que el pecoso no lo había abrazado tantas veces como en ese momento; se sentía feliz, como si toda aquella frustración que había sentido antes se hubiese desvanecido, dejando una tranquilidad, una calidez que abarcaba todo su pecho y hacía que su corazón latiera aceleradamente.

Pero sabía que todo eso que sentía a la larga nuevamente le haría daño, que sus sentimientos estarían ahí, sin ser expuestos, guardandolos en algún sitio donde jamás salieran. Sí, se había propuesto ser quien apoyaría al pecosa, aun si estuviera su felicidad en segundo plano, después de todo, sabía de más que él no estaba destinado a ello, él no podría llevar una vida como la de los demás.

—Él definitivamente lo hará—. Decir eso fue tan duro, no pudo saber de dónde sacó el coraje para ello. Aceptaba que no tendría oportunidad alguna con Midoriya y era difícil. Abrazó al chico tan fuerte como podía, intentando transmitir el cariño que sentía, lo tan especial que era.

—Así que, no te rindas—. Hasta sonaba estúpido que dijera eso cuando él mismo había aceptado su derrota. Si era lo que el pecoso quería, lo ayudaría, aunque le doliera o qué tanto pudiera llegar a destruirlo aquella relación que intentaba construir con el rubio.

¿Aceptaría todo eso? ¿Verlo con más golpes o moretones? No, definitivamente no… No importa cuántas peleas tuviera que causar, definitivamente no aceptaría que Bakugo le pusiera un dedo encima una vez más. Protegerla implicaría todo eso y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

* * *

¡Hola! Regreso al fandom con un rol que tenía hace mucho tiempo, por eso si en algún momento se sienten perdidos en la narración es porque solo son mis respuestas como Todoroki, las de Midoriya (Fem, pero lo adapté para que fuera male) se perdieron con mi cuenta que murió. :c

Realmente me sorprendió encontrar el archivo y cuando comencé a leer definitivamente sentí la necesidad de publicarlo como un One-shot, asies. Oh sí, me tendrán por acá publicando para TodoDeku week de éste año; sí, es una amenaza x'D

Bien… ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Me quieren linchar por no tener el rol completo? ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Y gracias por darle una oportunidad! :D


End file.
